


You Said Forever

by Caswenporter



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), E.J. goes to college, F/F, Gay E.J. Caswell, M/M, Trans Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswenporter/pseuds/Caswenporter
Summary: Ricky and E.J. promised to be together forever but forever isn't as long as they thought.or the one where long distance isn't as easy as Ricky and E.J. thought
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Kourtney Greene, Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney Greene, Big Red & Howie, Big Red/Howie (HSMTMTS), Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith & Carlos Rodriguez, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You Said Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. If you remember who I am hi I go by the name Andy now, if not I'm Andy. Will I finish this? Most likely but it'll be slow updates.
> 
> Ricky is trans and and bisexual because I am trans and bisexual and I am projecting. This isn't super good because the only writing I've done recently is au work which isn't super hard to write or writing for my creative writing class. Any who enjoy. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ANAKlNSKYWALK3R (the i in Anakin is an L)
> 
> Just an fyi this isn't edited so have fun

E.J. smiled as he heard a soft and faint knock on the door to his bedroom. Without even opening the door he knew exactly who was on the other side. He knew it was his boyfriend Ricky. He had invited the other boy over to help him “pack”. The reality was he wanted to see his boyfriend for a little longer before his going away party. He would miss Ricky when he went to New York.

E.J.’s smile dropped when he opened the door to his teary-eyed boyfriend.

“Baby?,” E.J. asked his voice full of concern. He hated seeing his boyfriend so upset. It made him upset as well. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ricky said, wiping his eyes. E.J. frowned, he knew Ricky was lying. He knew the other boy as well as he knew himself. Ricky sighed when he saw the look on E.J.’s face, there was no point of lying anymore. “It’s nothing really, I’ve just been thinking about how much I’m going to miss you.”

“Don’t cry,” E.J. said wiping a tear away from Ricky’s face. “We’ll always have forever.” 

“Yeah we’ll have forever,” Ricky said with a smile on his face. Ricky took a look around the room and realized E.J. was done packing. “I thought you told me to come over to help you pack?”

E.J. had a guilty look on his face as Ricky raised his eyebrows. The two of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

“Okay, I may have lied,” E.J. said. “Is it so wrong I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend before I left?”

Ricky laughed before responding. “You dork, you didn’t have to lie. I would’ve come no matter what.”

“Good to know,” E.J. said. “I wanted some time alone before the party.”

“I feel honored,” Ricky said a small smile on his face. 

“I got you something,” E.J. said. “Don’t judge me but it’s a little tacky.” E.J. pulled out a beautifully painted box. He opened it and Ricky gasped.

“It’s dumb but it stuff that reminds me of us,” E.J. said. The box had photos and things from all the dates they went on. “That way if you ever miss me too much you have these.”  
“E.J. I love it,” Ricky said twirling some of the items in his hands. “And I love you as well.”

“I love you more,” E.J. said, pressing a light kiss to Ricky’s forehead. 

“Ewww you guys are gross,” Gina said standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Babe,” Nini said sternly. “I told you not to bother them.”

“Like I wouldn’t miss a chance to bully these two.” Gina said with a laugh.

“Hey Gina, Hey Nini,” E.J. said. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Did you forget you’re having a party or?” Gina told him.

“Hey guys, what are we all doing in here?” Big Red said joining the rest of them in E.J.’s room. E.J. groaned, more people intruding on his time with Ricky.

“Last time I checked the party wasn’t in E.J.’s bedroom,” Howie told everyone a fond smile on his face. He had only joined the friend group this past school year but had become such an important part. He quickly became E.J.’s best friend and then became Big Red’s boyfriend.

“Howie you’ve always been my favorite,” E.J. said with a smile as he did his secret handshake with the other boy. “Now everyone please leave my room.”

“What a terrible host,” Big Red said. E.J. rolled his eyes as he pushed Big Red out playfully.

Once everyone left the room E.J. shut the door and smiled. “Alone at last.”

“I’m glad,” Ricky said with a small smile. He loved his friends but he wanted to give E.J. something special. 

“If you don’t think I’m at the door listening you're wrong,” Gina said her voice muffled by the closed door. “Ow woman. Let me go Nini.” The two boys could hear Nini pulled Gina away. Both boys let out a laugh.

“I got you two things,” Ricky said as he dug in his backpack to find the two objects. He pulled out a small white box and a black photo album.

E.J. opened the album and smiled. It was pictures of them and their friends.

“I hope you like it,” Ricky said. “Hopefully it helps you remember all of our faces.”

“How could I ever forget a face as pretty as yours?” E.J. said while Ricky blushed. E.J. was going to miss seeing Ricky blush everyday.

“Come on you dork,” Ricky said playfully punching Ricky in the arm. “We have a party to attend.”

“Or we can stay here and ignore everyone and cuddle,” E.J. suggested. Ricky rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“You have adoring fans waiting, let’s go.” Ricky said.

“Ok but first let me do this,” E.J. said. He pressed his lips against Ricky’s while ruffling his hair. Ricky smiled before kissing E.J.’s lips. Both boys were out of breath before they let go. Ricky’s hair was a mess and his lips swollen. His cheeks were slightly red from blushing. “Okay now we can go.”

“Elijah James Caswell,” Ashlyn said to her cousin. “When I throw you a party I expect you to be out here instead of making out with your boyfriend.”

“Aye aye captain,” E.J. said. “Won’t happen again.”

“Babe relax,” Kourtney said with a laugh. “They’re not going to be able to do that again for a while.”

“Fine I guess,” Ashlyn said. “Everyone let’s party.”

Everyone chatted and started to say their goodbyes to E.J. None of them could believe he was leaving for New York for school. Howie was leaving as well but at least he was staying in state. Their group wouldn’t be the same. They were all going to miss each other.

Halfway through the party, Gina pulled E.J. to the side.

“I refuse to say this in front of everyone but I’m really going to miss you,” Gina said. 

“Wow you do have a heart,” E.J. replied with a smirk on his face.

“Please shut up,” Gina said. “You’ve been like big brother and I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too GiGi,” E.J. said with a smirk knowing she hated that nickname.

“I hate you so much,” Gina said.

“Do you prefer Regina?” E.J. said. Gina glared at him before both of them burst out laughing. “I love you Gi.”  
“I love you too E.J,” Gina said.

Soon the party ended and everyone said their goodbyes to E.J. Ricky was the last one to say goodbye. 

“I’m really going to miss you,” Ricky said with tears in his eyes. E.J. had tears in his eyes as well. He was really going to miss his boyfriend.

“We have forever remember?” E.J. told him. “I love you so much Ricky.”

“I love you more,” Ricky said. “Here’s to forever.” The two boys ended up in a passionate kiss despite their friends being so close.

“Come on boys,” E.J.’s mom said. “We have to get to the airport.” The two boys hugged one last time before E.J. and his family drove away and E.J. left for college.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments bc I seek validation


End file.
